There is no us
by MemoriesLiveOn
Summary: When Peeta and Katniss have a drunken night together they realise the sex is too good to ignore. But, how long can they really ignore the obvious? Or rather, how long can Katniss push Peeta away? One-shot.


**A/N:**** Just a ramble I had, burning in my mind! Sorry it's been so long, I've just got back from two weeks with friends in Scotland where the closest house was an hour away. I've missed everyone! Oh, and for those of you who remember him, Louis has broken his nose by getting in a fight with a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer with one of Louis friends! Boys!**

Neither Katniss nor Peeta entirely remembered their first time together. They remembered going to the party and drinking too much and they remembered an awkward kiss which somehow lead to the two of them waking up in each other's arms in Peeta's bed. The one thing they could not deny was that they both knew it was incredibly good sex.

Peeta could tell because there were four used condoms in his bin and his stomach ached from thrusting, that and the scratches down his back made him wish he could just remember.

Katniss could tell because she ached, an ache that was partially from pain but, mostly from longing. Her body was covered in love bites and she had to walk around with long sleeved tops on and had her hair down around her neck in an attempt to cover them up. Of course Johanna had just laughed hysterically at the attempt, claiming that Katniss could hide the marks but, couldn't hide the arch in his thighs.

When they had woken up, they had been in complete shock. Katniss had dressed awkwardly, her vagina aching as Peeta's eyes followed her every move.

They had a week off from classes so at least that gave them time to think it through, only all they could think about was how amazing it must have been.

The worst part about the whole thing was that their two friendship groups always seemed to gravitate toward each other, so when Katniss, Madge, Jo and Annie went on a two hour car ride to a well known deserted beach it was almost uncanny that five minutes later Finnick's slick black car parked beside Katniss' truck and Finnick, Peeta, Delly and Thom climbed out whooping.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Katniss cried when she saw Peeta removing his shirt beside Finnick preparing to charge into the water.

"This is perfect! I need a camera to capture the look of hatred on your face Katniss!" Jo laughed and rolled onto her side.

"Well what do you know! It's my favourite girls!" Finnick shouted and then trotted to where they were sat on the sand, Peeta walking beside him awkwardly trying to maintain a look of nonchalance.

"I'm starting to think you've got us on GPS Odair!" Jo laughed and Finnick held his hands up in surrender.

"Maybe if Annie would just text me back I wouldn't have to chase you girls everywhere!" Finnick winked at Annie but then his eyes latched onto Katniss' neck. "Oh my god! You've got hickeys!" Katniss scowled and turned away from both Finnick and Peeta but Jo laughed loudly.

"Wait until she tries to walk normally!" Jo roared and Katniss threw a bottle of sun cream at her head. "She looks like she's been riding a horse for a week!"

"Are you serious!" Finnick laughs loudly as Delly and Thom join the group.

"What's going on?" Thom asks in his gruff voice.

"Katniss got fucked by a horse!" Jo roared and Katniss angrily kicked her so she fell face first into the sand but, then Jo turned and grabbed for her ankle so Katniss jumped up and Jo proceeded to chase her in a circle around everyone. "You know I'll get you!" Jo screamed and Katniss peeked over Finnick's shoulder.

"Just try it!" Katniss yelled and then darted away and ran as fast as she could. When she looked back Jo was just pointing and laughing so Katniss angrily climbed up an abandoned life guard tower. "Leave me alone!" Katniss snapped when she heard footsteps beneath the tower.

"Don't shoot," Peeta called up and Katniss bite her lip. "I think we need to talk." Peeta crawled up beside Katniss and leaned his back against the wooden planks used for the wall.

"I can't believe you gave me freakin' hickeys!" Katniss hissed and Peeta smirked.

"I can't believe you scratched my back so much it looks like I've been whipped!" He chuckles and leans forward so Katniss can see the scratches down his back.

"Sorry." Katniss mumbles and Peeta shrugs. "Look, I've been thinking about what happened."

"Do you remember?" Peeta asked quickly and she shook her head.

"We can just act like nothing happened, if neither of us remember it's not like we have to forget anyway do we?" Katniss mumbles and Peeta watches as all the others splash into the sea.

"I don't really want to do that." Peeta says quietly and Katniss snaps her head to him. "I mean, we can't deny that it was good. Whether we remember or not, the sex was good." Katniss nods. "The way I see it good sex is a good thing, especially what with our exams coming up and everything." Katniss studies Peeta's face.

"You want to carry on having sex?" Katniss asks and Peeta sighs.

"What's the harm? It's a stress reliever and if it's as good as what it appears to be then I think it would really help us both." Peeta raises his eyebrows at Katniss and she bites her lip.

"Just sex?"

"Just sex." Peeta confirms.

* * *

Whatever Peeta and Katniss were doing, it couldn't be called 'just sex' because it was incredible sex.

"Fuck me." Peeta panted as they both collapsed back on his bed, Katniss glanced at his bedside clock and then grabbed a condom out of the box.

"Okay." She grinned as she straddled Peeta's thighs and he looked at her in wonder.

"It's been two months and I've already spent triple what I usually spend on condoms." Peeta chuckles as Katniss removes the used one and then pumps Peeta until he is hard again and rolls the condom onto him.

"Are you complaining?" Katniss smirks as she lowers herself onto him and he grabs hold of her hips.

"God no." Peeta groans and watches as Katniss rolls her hips against him. "My grades have increased already." Peeta sits up now and snakes his arm around Katniss' waist so he can pull her flush against himself and they both moan loudly.

"Oh good, I'd hate for your grades to slip." Katniss moans into Peeta's shoulder as he starts to thrust upwards into her.

"Shut up." Peeta laughs but, Katniss can't respond because she can feel herself unravelling quickly. "Let go, baby." He whispers and Katniss does what he says as Peeta himself shoots into the condom rapidly before falling backwards and Katniss laying on his chest.

"Are you going to the singing thing on Saturday?" Katniss asks as she trails her fingers over Peeta's solid chest and his fingers fiddle with the end of her braid.

"I'm not really sure, I can't sing and I can't dance so there's not really any point in me going." He muses and Katniss smirks.

"You can drink and the thing is in the bar so no one there will be able to actually sing anyway, Peeta." Katniss moves off Peeta as he stands up and pulls his boxers on.

"You can sing." Peeta points at Katniss and she glares at him. "Hey, it isn't my fault if you like singing in my shower!" Katniss stands up to put her bra on and Peeta watches her intently.

"Well, you can dance so whatever."

"Alright, I'll go and you sing and I'll dance." Peeta caves as Katniss pulls on one of his t shirts. "I'm pretty sure you own more of my clothes than I do."

"It's not my fault if a certain someone can't keep it in his pants long enough to nicely remove my shirts and instead rips them off me, literally!" Katniss pulls her jeans on and Peeta pulls on his shorts and jumper.

"This singing thing is gonna suck, you know that right?" Peeta leans against Katniss truck door as she starts it up.

"Hm," Katniss catches Peeta eye and smirks. "I've never given a blowjob in a bar toilet before." Peeta shakes his head in frustration as Katniss giggles and drives away.

* * *

Since Annie finally relented and went on a date with Finnick a few weeks back it was kind of strange for anyone to think of them not together, because of this everyone seemed to hang out a lot more so it was completely casual when Katniss sat down at the table beside Peeta.

"You're not the designated driver tonight?" Finnick asks from beside Peeta and Katniss smiles and takes a swig of her beer.

"No, an old friend of mine is in town so he said he'd give everyone lifts home and if I'm singing I need some Dutch courage." Katniss clinks her glass with Finnick's.

"An old friend?" Peeta asks and Katniss nods.

"Yeah, we lived next door to each other before I came here to college and he joined the army so we see each other when we can."

"Oh right." Peeta turns his head away from Katniss and she frowns slightly before turning to watch Delly and Thom do a duet.

"The army? Yikes, how old is he?" Finnick asks and Katniss smiles.

"Gale has a knack with guns. He's two years older than us so, you know." Katniss smiles to herself and Finnick frowns.

"I don't think I do know..." Finnick trails off and Annie laughs.

"He was the older boy next door, Finn!" Finn's eyes narrow and then light up.

"Oh! I get it!" Everyone laughs but Peeta only manages a smile.

"Gale's great, you'll like him." Everyone claps for Delly as Annie and Madge lean over the table towards Katniss.

"So, he's got your virginity right?" Madge smirks and Katniss laughs, taking a long pull of her drink.

"Gale has my first everything." Katniss confirms and then stands up to get another drink.

"Catnip." Katniss spins as she stands and instantly wraps her arms around Gale's neck as he lifts her off the floor, hugging her tightly against him. "God have I missed you!" Gale mumbles into Katniss' neck as she smiles into his.

"I'm singing in a minute." Katniss tells Gale when he puts her back on his feet. "You should sing with me!" Gale pulls off his leather jacket with a grimace.

"You know I don't sing unless I've had a drink!" Gale chuckles as Katniss presses herself against his side.

"Well how about everyone crashes at mine and Peeta's? Cato's at his girlfriends tonight so, there's plenty of room." Finnick tells everyone and Katniss looks to Peeta who is staring into his drink. "Peet?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine." Peeta mumbles and takes an exceptionally long pull on his beer.

"Great! Come on, they have your drink." Katniss pulls Gale over to the bar where they order drinks and move back to the table.

"Sit on my knee, Catnip." Gale offers when he sits down on Katniss' previous chair so she perches on his knee.

"Jesus, what is that? I can smell the fumes from here!" Finnick looks at Gale's drink and Gale smirks.

"It's bourbon, we used to drink it back home." Gale presses his chin onto Katniss' shoulder as she laughs.

"Really? I thought Katniss didn't come from money and that stuff is expensive!" Madge queries and Katniss nods.

"Correct on both counts but, the local bar didn't exactly have the best security system." Katniss fills in and the others chuckle. "Right come on, let's do our thing!" Katniss stands up and takes a sip of Gale's drink before passing it to him and he takes a sip and then follows Katniss up to the stage.

Everyone whoops as Katniss and Gale climb onto the little stage, they speak to the DJ who nods and passes over an acoustic guitar to Gale then goes to the bar so Gale sits on a stool as Katniss stands beside him with the microphone in a stand.

Gale starts to strum and Katniss' eyes close softly. **(In my veins - Andrew Belle.)**

**_Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break  
People say goodbye  
In their own special way  
All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day_**

Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out

Everything will change  
Nothing stays the same  
Nobody here's perfect  
Oh, but everyone's to blame  
Oh, all that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in the day

Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out

(No, I cannot get you out)  
(No, I cannot get you)  
(Oh no, I cannot get you out)  
(No, I cannot get you)

Everything is dark  
It's more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sun light  
Shining, shining down on your face  
On your face  
(On your face)

Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
(No)

No, I cannot get you out  
(Oh, you're in my veins)  
No, I cannot get you out  
Oh no, I cannot get you

There is a moment just after Gale and Katniss' song where everyone is quiet and then the entire bar erupts in applause and whistles.

"We still got it, Catnip!" Gale laughs after he returns the guitar and grabs Katniss' hand to pull her back to the table where everyone wraps then in hugs.

"Where'd Peeta go?" Katniss asks and Annie points to the bathroom where Peeta is just disappearing into the men's.

Katniss dips out of the group and quickly darts through the crowds into the bathroom behind Peeta.

"Hey." She smirks as Peeta turns and smiles quickly at her before undoing his jeans. "Wow, you're moving fast." Katniss smiles and walks over to Peeta but, he shrugs her off. "What?"

"I'm peeing, Katniss." Peeta sighs and Katniss shrugs.

"So, hurry up before anyone notices we're both gone."

"Right because no one is allowed to see us together but, you can be all over Gale!" Peeta snaps and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"There is no us! We're just sex remember, Christ Peeta, don't tell me you're starting to get all serious about this?" Katniss sighs and Peeta clenches his jaw.

"Just forget it. Go and hook up with Mr Army for all I care." Peeta grimaces and turns back to the urinals as Katniss charges out of the bathroom.

When Gale drags Katniss onto the dance floor for a slow dance, Peeta angrily finishes his beer.

"It's looks to me like someone just got dumped." Peeta glances at the slender blonde who has joined him leaning on the bar.

"Something like that." He rolls his eyes and orders another beer as the girl moves closer to him with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I've heard the best medicine for a break up is great sex." The girl runs her slim hand down Peeta's arm as his eyes drop to her low cut top.

"That's where this problem started." Peeta's about to turn his back on the girl but her knee presses up between his legs sensually. "I'm Peeta." He chokes out and the girl smiles.

"I'm Glimmer. Dance with me." Glimmer grabs Peeta's hand and pulls him to the dance floor as a fast and loud song starts to blast.

Glimmer turns her back to Peeta and grinds her butt into his groin as he holds her hips in a state of sexual shock.

Everyone was drunk when someone suggested watching High School Musical back at Finnick's place so Finn, Annie, Katniss, Gale and Madge all stumble back to Finnick's place. Peeta had just shoved Finn away when Finn had tried to take Finn home so they left him at the bar.

"Pass me the popcorn!" Finn whispered and Gale passed him the bowl over Katniss, she rested her head back on Gale's arm that was resting along the back of the couch.

"Sh! Someone's outside!" Annie hissed and they paused the film as a key rattled in the lock. "It's Peeta, let's scare him!" Everyone stifles giggles as the crouch behind furniture and peeping round to see Peeta stumble through the door with a girl wrapped around him, her legs hooked around his waist.

"You're so fucking hard, Peeta!" she moans as he presses her back against the closed door. "I'm gonna ride you baby, so hard!" Peeta groans loudly. Then Finnick knocks the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and everyone jumps up.

"What the fuck?" Peeta groans and turns around, his eyes instantly landing on Katniss' as she stares at him in disgust.

"Sorry mate. Carry on!" Finn laughs awkwardly and Peeta clenching his jaw so hard it's visible across the room.

"We can get a cab to mine, baby." Glimmer murmurs in Peeta's ear as she drops to the floor and they both leave the flat again, Peeta slamming the door violently.

"He was so pissed off..." Annie mumbles as Finnick turns the light on and scratches the back of his neck.

"It was weird, I've never seen him that angry and it was only a prank. We always do stuff like that to each other." Finn says quietly as everyone looks around awkwardly.

"Well we did nearly ruin his night." Gale suggests as Katniss clenches her own jaw.

* * *

It's the next morning while everyone is still asleep except Katniss as she lazily picks up the pieces of popcorn and puts them in the bin beside her that Peeta slips into the flat. Katniss turns and watches him drop his keys onto the table beside the door and the remove his jacket.

"Did you have a good night?" Katniss asks tightly and Peeta walks around the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal.

"I did actually. What about you?" Peeta responds as he sits at the breakfast bar.

"You won't see me complaining when Gale's around." Katniss snaps and Peeta rolls his eyes.

"How long is he on leave?" Peeta asks as Katniss stands up and brushes down her knees.

"He's going home next week to see his family." She mumbles and Peeta nods.

"That's a shame." Peeta smirks and Katniss fights the urge to shove him off his stool.

"Yes well, a week with Gale is better than a couple of months with you." Katniss sneers and Peeta smirks.

"I said a similar thing to Glimmer this morning actually." Katniss pours herself a glass or orange juice as Peeta puts his bowl in the sink.

"Oh, you've slept with Gale too - that explains so much, Peeta!" Peeta spins round and glares at Katniss as she stares up at him. "Her name's Glimmer? Jesus Christ Peeta."

"Fuck off, Katniss. It was quite refreshing actually, to kiss her good bye outside her apartment door. It's a big difference from sneaking around with you constantly." Peeta smirks as Katniss snatches her jacket off the table.

"It's not my problem if you latch your heart onto everyone that gives you the time of day." Katniss hisses at Peeta and he laughs.

"At least I know how to be a nice person, Katniss. You take one look at people and you judge them." Peeta holds his hands out in argument and Katniss scowls. "That's all you know how to do, I don't think I've ever heard you say a nice thing to someone and frankly, that is sad, Katniss." Katniss shakes her head angrily as Peeta steps closer to her. "You're incapable of being nice, of asking for help, of doing anything that isn't for you and I am sick of it. I'm up to here with your stupid inability to be selfless and I am done with you." Peeta gestures to his forehead angrily.

"What's going on?" Finnick and Annie appear in the doorway to his bedroom just as Katniss shoves Peeta backwards.

"You think you're so fucking perfect, Peeta? Why don't you stop shouting at me and stand up to your mother? Huh? Oh right, you can't!" Peeta's face turns red with both anger and embarrassment.

"I told you that in confidence!" He yells and Katniss clenches her hands.

"No! You told me that while you fucked me from behind! Bit weird isn't it Peeta? That you take out your frustration of your mother during sex! Makes you feel in control, right? Better than we she fucked you?" Katniss screams and then turns to where everyone has gathered, staring at her like she's a monster.

"Katniss, what're you doing?" Gale asks while shaking his head.

"Nothing. I'm leaving." Katniss storms to the door and leaves as her body racks with sobs suddenly.

* * *

Katniss phoned Peeta as soon as she got home but it became apparent to her after five minutes of her talking and silence on his end that he had answered the phone but, wasn't even listening to her.

During classes together, Peeta took on the act of before they slept together, he would acknowledge her and occasionally say hello but, as soon as she brought up that she was sorry he would turn and walk away.

Everyone except Jo had ignored her. Even Gale was refusing to speak to her after he had rang her and they had an aggressive argument.

"Are you seriously going to walk around with that cap on?" Jo asked amused as they climbed into Katniss' pick up truck.

"If it stops me seeing people staring at me then yes, I will wear this cap for the rest of my life." Katniss grumbles and turns the key in the car but the car doesn't start at all. "Oh, don't take the piss!" Katniss roars and drops out of the truck to throw open the bonnet. "Where the fuck is my battery?"

"Someone stole your car battery?" Jo asks and Katniss bows her head and braces her hands on the truck. "It's cool, we'll get a cab." Jo starts to type but, Katniss shakes her head.

"I can't afford it, Jo." Jo looks levelly at Katniss and shrugs.

"I'll call someone."

"No one is going to drive me anywhere." Katniss groans and Jo presses the phone to her ear.

"Hey, have you left yet? Sweet, can you drive past us? Her truck isn't going to work any time soon. Yeah, we're outside now." Jo hangs up and hops back into Katniss' truck while Katniss tries to compose herself. "It's no big deal, Katniss. We won't be late." Jo calls out and Katniss shakes her head.

"I don't care if we're late." She mumbles and then turns to where Peeta's smooth silver car pulls up. "For fuck sake, Jo." Katniss mutters as Peeta pulls himself out of the car.

"Anything I can help with?" Peeta asks awkwardly and then looks into the bonnet. "Ummmm, I think you're missing an engine."

"I haven't misplaced it, Peeta, someone has stolen it." Katniss snaps and Peeta climbs back in his car.

"Nice one Brainless. Just get in the damn car."

"She doesn't have to get in, Johanna. God forbid I try to be nice." Peeta mumbles as Jo and Katniss climb into the back of the car.

"So how you doin', Peeta?" Jo calls and Peeta chuckles.

"Oh you know, I'm enjoying the counselling I've been forced to go to. Obviously I'm dreading going home next week but, what can you do hm?" Peeta pulls the car into a spot and everyone climbs out.

"Thank you." Katniss mumbles and strides away quickly.

"She isn't coping." Johanna says quietly to Peeta.

"She has nothing to cope with Johanna." Peeta locks his car and Johanna sighs.

"You know she's here on scholarship right?" Peeta nods. "She couldn't even afford a cab, Peeta. I think her Dad might have lost his job."

"It's none of my business, Johanna, and I don't want to get involved with Katniss anymore than necessary." Peeta and Johanna start walking to their class.

They make small talk for the rest of the walk but, when they get to the class Katniss is shouting at the teacher.

"Oh crap!" Jo yells and jumps in front of Katniss before she hits their teacher.

"I have to go! Jo! Please! I need to go!" Katniss cries as the teacher grabs her phone and calls someone.

"Katniss! You can't just leave! We have an exam!"

"NO! I HAVE TO GO JOHANNA!" Katniss screeches and breaks free of Jo's grip and grabs hold of Peeta's hands. "Please, help me! Drive me home, Peeta! Please!" She begs him desperately and Peeta fidgets.

"Katniss, I can't just drive you six hours." He mumbles and Katniss grabs him tighter.

"Please! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME! IT WON'T TAKE US LONG, I SWEAR!" Katniss begs and Peeta's face tightens.

"There is no us, Katniss." Peeta says stiffly and Katniss yelps and dodges past Peeta out of the door. "What the hell was that about?"

"I've only ever seen her like that, once." Jo whispers as they slip into their seats. "When her little sister got ill and she got in her truck at two in the morning and drove down there." Jo explains and Peeta drags a hand over his face.

"I should have driven her." Peeta sighs and bites his lip.

* * *

It was an odd feeling for Katniss, being back on campus. All of the new comers rushing around with their trolleys with everything they think they need on. The teachers looking around in annoyance thinking of all the new idiots they will have to teach and to put up with. The old friends squealing and rushing at each other.

Katniss heaved the backpack further up her shoulder and kept her head bent away from everyone.

She recognised a few people but they didn't give her a second glance, with her hood up she just looked like a depressed teenager.

The directions to the house were scrawled on an old envelope though Katniss had the lines etched into her brain because she had been staring at them every day since she had copied them out of Jo's email.

The house was big, with big windows and a big red door. The black and silver cars were parked in the open garage beside the house and a line of bikes were against the wall of the house. The knocker for the house was a large lion and Katniss had trouble lifting it high enough for it to actually make a loud enough knock. There was loud shouting before the door opened and Peeta froze in shock.

"Is Jo in?" Katniss mumbles, bending her head to avoid Peeta's blue eyes. He was stood shirtless in a pair of loose basket ball shorts and trainers, a think chain hanging around his neck.

"Uhh, no actually she's out getting paint and wallpaper with Annie." Peeta stuttered and felt his eyebrows pulling together when he notices Katniss' bedraggled appearance. "Come in."

"No it's fine." Katniss said quickly.

"Please, just come in and wait." As the rain starts to fall suddenly Katniss steps into the house, Peeta shuts the door behind her and walks into another room, Katniss following slowly. "Look who's here guys." Peeta addresses the room and Finnick drops his paint brush in shock.

"Jesus, Katniss!" He gasps and then rushes over with his arms open but, Katniss steps back quickly so he stops. Delly, Madge and Thom all turn and stare in shock. "How are you?"

"I'm picking up some stuff, I haven't been able to get up here." Katniss mumbles and Finnick chews on his lip.

"So you really aren't coming back?" Madge asks quietly and Katniss stares at her shoes.

"No."

"But you were on scholarship." Thom mumbles and Katniss swallows.

"Do you want a drink, Katniss?" Peeta asks and Katniss nods, she follows him into the kitchen which is half finished with cabinet doors missing and dust filling the air. "We've got juice or..."

"Water is fine. Thank you." Katniss says quickly and Peeta pours her a glass.

"How's your mom and sister coping?" Peeta's voice is so soft that Katniss looks up into his eyes and they were just as soft.

"I don't think Prim understands and mom just, she just sits there Peeta." Katniss gulps as Peeta fights the urge to hold her. "She doesn't speak and she looks straight through me, I have to feed her or she won't eat and it's not like we have food anyway. I mean I feed Prim of course I do, it's just not easy anymore and no one gives a shit!" Katniss bends her head down and Peeta steps forward to pull her into his chest.

"I care alright, we all do. We can Skype ok?" Peeta tries but, Katniss pulls away.

"I sold my laptop, I don't have a phone and I haven't had enough money to use an internet café for weeks!" Katniss scrapes the tears from her face as Peeta's heart lurches.

"Hey you! Your box is upstairs." Jo pokes her head around the corner of the kitchen and Katniss quickly follows her up the stairs. "Have the insurance paid up yet?" Jo asks as she thrusts the box into Katniss' arms.

"No, the fucking mine didn't even have insurance for anyone!" Katniss snaps and Jo shakes her head.

"How's Gale and his family coping with it?" She asks and Katniss shrugs.

"Gale still won't speak to me since the Peeta thing, I help his family but, I can barely feed my own family Jo! It's fucking ridiculous." Katniss rants angrily and Jo nods.

"How'd you get up here?" Jo mumbles as she lifts up the lid to her laptop and starts typing.

"A combination of walking and hitch hiking."

"Jesus, Katniss." Jo shakes her head and Katniss shrugs. "Did you know there are videos of you and Gale singing on Youtube?" asks Jo and Katniss nods with indifference.

"We went through a stage of thinking we could be famous." Katniss shakes her head as a video of her and Gale singing Fast Cars. "I need to get going." Katniss says quickly and leaves Jo's room, rushing down the stairs but Jo follows her with the laptop in her hands and the song playing. "Stop it for God sakes, Johanna! I don't want to hear that!" Katniss yells when she gets the bottom of the stairs and turns round to where Jo is sat halfway up the stairs, the laptop on her lap.

"Well one of you needs to grow up! There's a reason you two sound amazing singing, you need to fix it Katniss!" Jo says sternly and Katniss glares at Jo, the others have frozen in the living room listening to both Gale and Katniss singing and Jo and Katniss' argument.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Katniss hisses as Jo points at Katniss.

"Well since you two have stopped talking, I never see you!" Jo raises her voice and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"You never see me because my dad died and my mom is practically a ghost and I have a teenage sister who needs me! You never see me because you don't make an effort, Johanna! I can't do this! I can't leave home! I can't drive up here! When you want to see me you fucking make the effort because I am tired of doing everything for everyone else!" Katniss yells and then storms out of the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Jo!" Peeta yells as he is about to open the front door after Katniss."

"I had to see if she was still fighting, if you follow her out now she's not going to keep fighting, Peeta." Peeta stops with his hand on the door handle and turns his head towards Jo. "She needs Gale right now, not you and not me."

* * *

Peeta bends his head awkwardly as he pins his tie clip onto his dark blue tie quickly just before the lift pings open to the floor of his office. As he walks through the rows of people and the incessant noise of fingers tapping on key boards and people answering phones.

"Good Morning, Mr Mellark!" Is shouted out multiple times and Peeta nods politely with a smile. He reaches Finn's door and knocks lightly then, pushes it open.

"Howdy, so Delly's walked out on you." Finnick is stood behind his desk with his suit jacket over the back of his leather chair.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks with a sigh and drops his briefcase onto a chair and braces his hands on the back of the same chair.

"She said she was fed up of watching you walk around like a zombie and that as your friend, she refuses to watch you being so unhappy." Finnick reads off a post it note and Peeta sighs.

"Great, so I don't have a receptionist on one of the busiest weeks of the year!" Peeta drags his hands of his face and shakes his head.

"Oh no, don't you worry, I've interviewed a whole bunch of people and I've found the one for you. She's already upstairs." Finnick sits down in his chair and starts typing.

"Who?" Peeta asks but, Finnick just smirks and carries on typing. "I'll see you for lunch then." Peeta grabs his briefcase and heads for the door.

"I doubt it." Finnick calls out after him as Peeta checks his watch and increases his walking speed.

Peeta's floor is incredibly more relaxed than Finnick's with only a large receptionist area, Peeta's office and a large board room. So, the moment Peeta steps out of the elevator he freezes when he sees Katniss sat at the receptionist desk.

"Katniss?" Peeta mumbles and Katniss looks up at him and the starts talking into her head set, waving Peeta over she passes him a stack of envelopes and then turns back to her computer and Peeta hurries into his office, closing the door behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" Peeta hisses down the phone at Finnick who chuckles.

"Okay, hear me out, A) She needed a job, she just got fired because she wanted sleep with her boss," Finnick's voice hints at a smile as Peeta paces in his office, the cable for the phone wrapping around him. "B) You need to chill out and the most chilled out I have ever seen you was when you were around Katniss."

"I am no stressed!" Peeta shouts and Finnick scoffs.

"Peeta, You're getting a reseeding hair line and your temples are going grey." Finnick laughs as Peeta runs his free hand through the his hair.

"My dad went grey at forty." Peeta tries to defend his greying hair but Finnick scoffs.

"You're thirty three. Look, she needs the job and she's got experience Peeta." Finnick tells someone on his side of the phone to give him five minutes. "She's got a kid Peeta."

"What?" Peeta says quickly and looks through the metal blinds to where Katniss is signing for a parcel.

"Yup, all I know is it's a little girl and her name is Amelie." Finnick informs Peeta.

"Emily?" Peeta muses and Finnick groans.

"No, Amelie. Look I have to go and so do you because Brooker is on his way up."

"Shit!" Peeta groans as Finnick hangs up and he realises the telephone cord is literally wrapped around him.

"Ummm, do you need a hand?" Peeta snaps his head to where Katniss is stood by the open door hiding a smirk.

"Aha, sure. I've been told I pace a lot." Katniss starts to carefully unwrap the cord as Peeta watches her carefully. "How've you been?" Peeta asks and Katniss glances up at him.

"I assume Finnick has told you I'm a mother." she nods as Peeta blushes. "Prim's in medicine and my mom's dead. That's about it really." Before Peeta can answer, Brooker clacks in with his shining shoes and a constant smirk on his face.

"Well, this is a sight!" Brooker teases as he enters Peeta's office and his eyes roam over Katniss before she puts the telephone back on it's holder and leaves the room. "Time isn't being kind to you, Peeta!"

"Let's just sign the papers and get done with it." Peeta shakes his head angrily.

* * *

"Do you need anything? I was going to get going." Peeta looks up from his desk and smiles at Katniss.

"I'm fine, thank you." Peeta tells Katniss and she sits down in the chair opposite Peeta.

"You look like shit, Peeta." Katniss tells him and Peeta raises his eyebrows. "You look old."

"I am old." Peeta laughs as he closes his laptop screen. "So, Amelie?"

"She's amazing, she's basically the opposite of me." Katniss smiles and Peeta reciprocates the smile.

"Does she see her dad?" Peeta asks and Katniss bites her lip, nodding.

"She did but, he was killed in action last year." It takes Peeta a moment but, when he realises who Katniss is talking about him presses his hands to his face.

"So, you did end up with Gale."

"You say so a lot. No. I didn't end up with Gale. I was at his mother's house ten years ago and he walked in and we rowed over you which ended in him storming out of the house and I chased him and we had sex." Katniss watches as Peeta sighs. "I knew that Gale loved the forces more than anything, everyone knew it. We became friends again as Amelie grew up and he saw her when he had leave."

"Does she understand?" Peeta asks gently and Katniss smiles lovingly at the thought of her daughter.

"You know, I think she understands everything better than I do. Amelie comes out with these sentences and I just don't how to answer her, at all."

"She sounds amazing." Peeta nods and Katniss bites her lip.

"What are you doing tonight?" Katniss asks and Peeta sighs.

"I am going to sit in this office for another five hours and then drive home and sit in silence for a couple of hours before trying to sleep and then I'll do it all again tomorrow." Peeta shakes his head as Katniss smiles at him.

"So, that's why you look like shit." Peeta laughs lazily and runs a hand through his hair. "You should meet Amelie some time, Peeta."

"Sure." Peeta tries to pretend the idea of another one of his college friends having children doesn't make his heart tighten.

"I mean it, she has this way about her that can make everything okay for a little while." Katniss stands to leave as Peeta lifts his laptop screen.

"Sounds like a bottle of whiskey." Peeta mumbles.

"Yes but, without the hangover and then ultimate sadness behind drinking alone." Katniss leaves suddenly and Peeta lets his eyes roam over her as she goes, feeling like he has aged another ten years.

* * *

"You know the party is outside, right?" Finnick tells Peeta as he walks into the kitchen to stand beside Peeta and look through the window out to the garden where a mass of children run around and parents stand at the edges of the garden.

"I feel out of place." Peeta muses.

"Because the party isn't in the kitchen..." Finnick tries to joke but, Peeta sighs.

"I've been asked four times which kid is mine and when I say none they look at me like I'm a paedophile. I fucking hate clowns too." Peeta adds for good measure.

"Me too." Both men snaps their heads to where Amelie is climbing into a kitchen stool.

"Why'd you let mummy get one then?" Finnick asks and Amelie smiles at him, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Because she wants me to have everything she couldn't have and if that means pretending I'm amazed when he a creepy over weight guy makes a balloon into a dog then I'll do it." Amelie shrugs and Finnick's eyebrows raise.

"If he's overweight what does that make me?" Finnick asks with a smile and Amelie runs her eyes over Finnick.

"A swimmer." Both Finnick and Peeta step back slightly in shock. "I can tell by the muscle depth."

"What about him?" Finnick points to Peeta and Amelie silently looks into Peeta's eyes.

"He's sad. Not an upset kind of sad but, a tired kind of sad. Like before Gran died." Finnick sends Peeta a look as Peeta continues to gaze at Amelie. "You're sadness isn't hidden very well though, my mom's is. She thinks I can't tell but, I can." Amelie hops off her stool to go back outside and Finnick turns to Peeta.

"I can't believe how smart she is." Finnick twists the cap off a beer bottle and glugs some down.

"I know, it's like she's as smart as Katniss but, Katniss keeps it all to herself so Amelie has got Gale's ability to just say what he thinks."

For the rest of the party Peeta tries his best to smile with everyone and pretend he is engrossed in everyone's conversations about how fast the kids grow up.

* * *

Katniss sat at her desk and watched as Peeta angrily stormed past her, his phone pressed to his ear as he screamed down the phone and a vein throbbing in his temple. When Peeta slammed his office door shut it actually shook the floor and Katniss bit her lip, trying to inconspicuously watch him through the glass as he threw his briefcase onto his desk subsequently sending everything that was previously on the desk onto the floor and then as if, annoyed by the mess he created angrily bent down and slammed everything back onto the desk haphazardly.

By noon Katniss' ears were ringing from the constant yelling from Peeta's office and she was forcing herself not to get a head ache but, she knew that was useless when the elevator pinged open and Brooker swayed in with a sickening grin on his face. He leant on Katniss' desk with his elbows and stared at her until she looked at him.

"You know, you have the most incredible eyes I have ever seen." Brooker held Katniss' gaze as she nodded.

"Yes, I've heard that grey is very emotive." Katniss tells him and he grins widely. "I don't think you're scheduled to see Mr Mellark."

"Oh no, we're talking right now." Brooker points at a flashing piece of plastic on his ear. "I mean, talking in the loose term." They both turn to where Peeta is still screaming, his face now a scary shade of red.

"Shouldn't you go in before he has an aneurism or something?" Katniss asks and Brooker runs his tongue over his lips.

"I could think of some better things to do." His eyes visibly drop to Katniss' chest and she shakes her head with a sigh and then jumps when Peeta's door swings open and hits the wall behind it.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING DRAG YOU IN BROOKER!" Peeta screams and Brooker straightens himself up.

"I was just telling Miss Everdeen how sexy her grey eyes are." Brooker winks at Katniss before moving towards Peeta.

"I DON'T GIVE A GOD DAMN SHIT IF YOU WERE FUCKING HER ON MY DESK SO LONG AS YOU WERE SIGNING THE FUCKING PAPERS WHILE YOU DID IT! NO CALLS KATNISS FOR FUCK SAKE!" Peeta screams and then the door slams shut again as Katniss bites her lip.

"Hello, Mr Mellark's office, you're speaking to Katniss, how can I help?" Katniss rings off when she peaks up the phone and presses it to her ear.

"It's Finnick." Finn sighs down the phone and Katniss relaxes. "How's he doing?" Katniss looks across to Peeta's office.

"As of right now he is laying on his back in the middle of the office surrounded by sheets of paper. So, the same as he was two hours ago." Katniss grimaces and Finn groans.

"Is he alive?"

"He hasn't moved properly in over an hour but, his chest is rising and falling so yeah, he's alive. However, there's a chance he's unconscious." Katniss smiles slightly as Finn forces out a chuckle. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Well the papers will all be sorted by next week so, that side of him will be done and the demon will go back in the cave." Finnick mumbles and Katniss frowns. "You know the poor guy hasn't had a girlfriend in six years?"

"Yikes."

"Uh huh, and the last time he had sex was over a year ago? I seriously don't know where Peeta has gone anymore, he just seems to be sleep walking without even seeing me."

"He hasn't said more than four words to me since Brooker and those four words are nothing more than work related." Katniss tells Finnick and then looks over to Peeta. "He hasn't had sex in over year?" Katniss says shocked and Finnick laughs.

"Exactly. I think you should go and rock his world, for the benefit of the company, your job and Peeta's sanity."

"You're an idiot." Katniss laughs and hangs up but then quickly walks to Peeta's office and pokes her head in the door. "I'm just checking you're actually alive."

"For the moment I am." Peeta mumbles and then sits up suddenly. "Do you want more kids?" Katniss' eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"With you?" She queries and now Peeta looks shocked.

"No, I mean with anyone. I'm thirty-four and I have nothing, I have no one any more. I'm a grown man and I spend holidays with Finnick and Annie and Finn, do you realise how sad that is?" Peeta asks and Katniss silently wishes that she hadn't come in. "Do you ever imagine what we would have been like?"

"I don't understand." Katniss sighs as she opens the door properly.

"You and me. If we didn't fight and we kept having sex, do you think you'd ever have fallen for me?" Peeta asks from the floor. "Be honest."

"I did fall for you, Peeta." Katniss tells him. "And yeah, we would have got together."

"And we would have kids and we'd be happy." Peeta falls back to the floor and Katniss shakes her head.

"I wouldn't have kids with you." Peeta sits back up and Katniss grimaces.

"Jesus, even someone who fell for me wouldn't want my kids. Am I disgusting?"

"That's not what I mean. If things went that way, if we got together as teenagers and through adult life. I didn't want children, Peeta. Ever. Not with you, not with Gale, not with anyone. And because of that I would have made us always be careful, incredible careful so nothing could have possibly happened. Amelie was an accident but, she wasn't a mistake." Katniss explains as Peeta drags his hands over his face. "Not having children doesn't make you any less, Peeta."

"You can't say that though." Peeta pulls himself to his feet and brushes his clothes down. "You get to go home to someone who you know loves you. Through all the shit you know Amelie will always love you and she knows that you will always love her."

"You think I don't love you?" Peeta snaps his head to Katniss as she frowns at Peeta.

"As a friend." Peeta says carefully and Katniss raises her eyebrows at him.

"More than a friend, Peeta." The second she finishes Peeta strides across to her and presses his lips against hers.

The longer the kiss went on, the hungrier they both got. Katniss desperately unbuttoned his shirt as he pressed his hips into her, his arousal pressing against the material of his trousers.

"I don't have any condoms." Peeta says suddenly as Katniss pulls her top off.

"I don't care." Katniss breathes into his ear as she makes quick work of his belt and his trousers drop to his ankles.

"Really?" Peeta asks and Katniss nods against him. "I love you." He says quickly before pulling her skirt up to her hips quickly and at the same time wrapping her legs around his waist. They both laugh when Peeta sweeps everything off his desk and then lays Katniss back on it.

"Will you be gentle?" Katniss whispers and Peeta freezes. "It's been a while." Katniss says embarrassed and Peeta smiles.

"Good." He murmurs and then pushes himself into her slowly as she gasps and reaches her hands out to clutch the edge of the desk. "This is crazy." Peeta groans as he pulls out and pushes back into Katniss softly as she tries to stop her eyes rolling.

"What that you are having sex on your desk with your secretary?" Katniss grins as Peeta bends down to kiss her in the valley between her breasts.

"No, that you make me feel young." Peeta moans and Katniss runs her hands over Peeta's chest.

"You're so, cheesy." She grins at him and he smiles softly. "My phone's ringing." Katniss gasps as Peeta picks up his pace and he looks over his shoulder quickly.

"It'll go to one of the workers downstairs." Peeta hisses and Katniss pushes on his chest.

"No, it's my phone. It might be Amelie's school." Katniss explains and Peeta nods and pulls out before pulling his trousers up.

"I'll get it." He offers as Katniss watches him jog out of the office and grab her phone off her desk and answer it. "It's the school, Amelie's sick." Peeta calls as he walks back into the office and Katniss sits up and grabs the phone while Peeta passes her top to her and buttons his own shirt up.

"I have to go." Katniss mumbles when she hangs up and Peeta nods. "I'm sorry," Peeta opens his mouth to speak until Katniss raises her hand to stop him. "But, Amelie comes first Peeta."

"I know, I was going to ask if I could do anything." Peeta siles softly at her as she drags her top back on quickly and pulls her skirt down.

"No it's fine, I'll just go get her and take her home. If she's ill tomo..."

"You won't be in. I know. Go." Peeta pushes her gently to the door and she nods and trots off but then spins back and runs to him quickly and kisses Peeta.

"I love you." She whispers and then disappears into the elevator.

A smile slowly spreads on Peeta's face as he adjusts his belt and cocks head to where Katniss is usually sat. He happily puffs air from his nose with a slight shake of his head - he would need to remember to thank Finnick.

* * *

"Hi!" Katniss answers the phone sounding shocked, happy, busy and tired as Peeta runs his hand over the leather steering wheel of his sports car, the wind gushing through his hair.

"Hey baby! Are you busy? I can call later?" He questions and Katniss shouts something to Amelie about the oven before the sound of a door closing fills Peeta's ears.

"No, it's fine. How was your day without me?" She asks and Peeta grins. "It must have been horrible, a big ol' business man like you not having someone to run around after him!" Peeta can practically see Katniss' smirk in his head and he grins wider.

"It was weird, there was an incessant ringing sound all day! Apparently it was my phone but, that can't be true because it never rings on other days!" Peeta plays along and Katniss giggles into the phone and then stops abruptly.

"You're driving!" She says shocked and Peeta glances at the phone in it's holder and then back to the road. "You are actually driving on the phone!" She admonishes him and he pulls a face.

"It's on hands free! I'm not even touching the phone!" Peeta defends himself and Katniss clucks her tongue. "I needed to know if I could come round before I hit the junction." Peeta mumbles and the line goes quiet.

"What would you do if I said no?" Katniss asks quietly.

"I wouldn't turn at the junction..."

"And if I said yes you would turn at the junction?"

"Uh huh." Peeta focuses on a car behind him that is speeding up.

"How close to the junction are you?" Katniss asks and Peeta shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes on the rear view mirror.

"Can I call you back?" He asks quickly and Katniss frowns and then jumps at the squeal of brakes that ring through the phone and then the distinct sound of cars slamming into each other with a faint sound of screaming.

"Peeta? Oh my god! Peeta?!" Katniss cries and rushes out of the bathroom to stand in the kitchen, she isn't sure why but, she had to be closer to Amelie who was tidying up their baking things. "Peeta?" Her voice is quiet now as there's a lot of shouting down the phone and someone screaming for an ambulance. For the life of her, Katniss couldn't work out what junction he would be near.

Amelie looks up at her Mother, biting her lip. She remembered Peeta as her Mom's boss and occasionally as the man who would show up at their front door and kiss her Mother's forehead before walking down the hallway and down the stairs out of the apartment.

Now Amelie watches as her Mother walks unsteadily to the television and turns it onto the news channel. The scene on the telly is of a mass of cars piled up on one another and fire spewing out at various places. Amelie rushes to her mother's side when Katniss' legs go weak.

"The scene in front of you is of total mayhem! As far as we can see there's at least thirty cars in a massive pile up on the beach front!" A man's shocked voice says from the telly and then he gasps when a huge explosion springs from a building right next to the crash and then two cars in the crash explode too. "I-I can't tell you right now whether that was engine tanks or... a bomb but, we are assured that the police are doing all they can." As the man speaks a mass of police cars screech onto the scene and the helicopter filming the news turns around.

Amelie jumps when the house phone rings but picks it up quickly.

"Hello?" She answers, her eyes now on her mother's phone which has fallen to the floor with the battery out of the phone beside it.

"Amelie? Is your Mom there?" A man asks and Amelie's stomach tightens in anticipation for the man to say Peeta is dead like they said for her Dad.

"She can't talk." Amelie says quietly and watches as her mother sinks onto the sofa. "Something's happened, I'm sorry."

"No, Amelie, it's Peeta!" Amelie quickly shoves the phone at her mother instead of hitting the button to end the call and Katniss shakily takes the phone.

"Hello?" Katniss' voice shakes almost as much as her hands.

"Oh god." Peeta sighs into the phone and Katniss lets out a whimper.

"You're ok?" Her voice is unnaturally high as Peeta takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine, I'm OK. I couldn't get through to your mobile and I ju-just, I didn't have your house phone number so I phoned Finn and oh my god, Katniss." Peeta sobs suddenly and Katniss clutches the phone to her ear with both hands.

"What's happening?" Katniss whispers as the news broadcast shows smoke billowing from a various number of buildings and cars.

"They're talking about a terrorist attack." Peeta mumbles and Katniss takes a gulping breath. "Look, I've got to go to the hospital."

"No! You said you were OK!" Katniss yelps as he speaks to someone quickly.

"Cuts and bruises, baby. You're my family ok?" Peeta says quickly and then hangs up.

As Katniss sits in her car, with Amelie in the back, she bites her lip ferociously. Peeta had sent Katniss a quick text telling her to park in the gas station a couple of blocks away and he'd walk to the car because the hospital was in havoc so that's what Katniss did but, Peeta hadn't come out yet and she wasn't getting anxious.

"Mommy can we get some crisps?" Amelie asks suddenly and Katniss blinks at her in the rear view mirror before nodding and they both climb out of the car. Katniss checks that Peeta isn't there one last time before her and Amelie walk hand in hand into the shop where they then have to wait in line, Katniss rolling the three cans in her hands as Amelie inspected the large bag of crisps. "I'm not sure I'd call Peeta Daddy, is that ok?" Amelie says quietly and Katniss snaps her head to her daughter in shock.

"Oh baby, no." Katniss balances the cans in one hand and pulls Amelie to her with the other. "Peeta is just Peeta." Katniss mumbles and then frowns to herself.

"I think he's by the car." As soon as Amelie says this, Katniss has to physically force her muscles not to run to him, instead she slowly looks out to the car where Peeta is now stood, leaning against the boot, watching cars drive past in the setting sun. "You love him more than my old Dad don't you?" Amelie asks as they put their items on the belt in front of the cashier.

"He isn't your old dad, he'll always be your dad, Amelie." Katniss says carefully, her eyes still burning into the back of Peeta's head.

"Would Peeta love me? Like his daughter?" Katniss looks away from Peeta now and leans down to kiss the dark curls on her daughter's head.

"He probably already does." Katniss murmurs as Amelie takes the bag and they start to walk to the exit.

"Will everything change now?" Amelie asks quietly and Katniss' heart aches for her daughter so Katniss shakes her head.

"Nothing will change, Sweetie. It's you and me against the world." Katniss whispers as they walk out into the cool breeze.

When Peeta turns, his face is bruised and a large gash is under his right eye. His shirt is hanging open with a bloodied white undershirt covering his body. As he takes a step towards Katniss and Peeta she notices his limp and the slash in his trousers while he notices her avoiding his eyes and walking straight to the car.

"Hey." He says and Katniss only nods at him. "Hiya Amelie!" Peeta brightens his voice as Amelie looks up at him guiltily and opens the back door of Katniss' car.

"Ride upfront with me baby." Katniss says as a whisper as Amelie opens the passenger door instead and drops into the seat. "You can stretch out." Katniss mumbles to Peeta as he watches her walk around the car with a look of pain on her face.

He folds himself into the car and studies Katniss.

"Where's your apartment?" Katniss asks and Peeta's heart drops, it's not like that been together properly since the fumble in his office but he didn't want to be alone tonight.

"House." He corrects, which only reminds him of how lonely he'll be. Peeta gives Katniss directions while he pulls his eyes off her and out of the window.

"You could come to ours for dinner, Peeta?" Amelie says helplessly and Peeta glances at Katniss' tight face before sighing.

"Sorry Honey, I should really just get home." The words physically pain Peeta to say just as much as they pain Katniss to hear.

"Do you live with someone?" Amelie asks and Peeta tells her that he doesn't. "What about pets?" Amelie asks hopefully and Peeta just turns his head out of the window again.

When Katniss pulls into Peeta's drive, he says a quick goodbye before slamming the car door shut and walking into his house briskly leaving Katniss staring after him and Amelie watching her Mother's pained face.

* * *

"I don't think that's a good idea." Finnick says as gently as he can.

"I can't work with her anymore, you know how I described it before?" Peeta asks as he presses his face into his hands.

"Like sitting on nails." Finnick recalls and Peeta looks up at him.

"Right, and now it feels like everything is a fricking nail. The elevator button, each step, my door handle, the chair, the keyboard. I can't do it Finnick."

"Peeta, I'm not firing her, _we're _not firing her. We have no legitimate reason and she needs the job." Finnick glances at his computer screen display of the photo with Annie and baby Finn asleep and his heart aches for Peeta.

"Then I quit." Peeta shrugs.

"No you don't." Finnick responds quickly.

"Then I'll work from home." Peeta snaps and Finnick raises his eyebrows.

"Right. At home where you don't speak to anyone for days on end." Finnick sighs as Peeta sags into his chair. "Have you asked why?"

"Why what?"

"Why it's gone from sex in the office to nothing?" Finnick picks up a pen and clicks it.

"I can't even ask her if I have any messages without my heart imploding!" Peeta cries dramatically.

"Exploding."

"Implode."

"Explode."

"Who gives a crap!" Peeta snaps and then smirks at Finnick.

As Peeta steps out of the elevator, he looks at Katniss and stops.

"Why?" He calls and she glances up at him and then back down at her computer. "What happened, Katniss?" He strides over to her desk and leans his hands on it, gripping the edge.

"I don't understand Peeta." She says formally.

"Neither do I and I think I at least deserve a reason for why you're breaking us up!" Peeta says tightly and Katniss sighs.

"There is no us!" She snaps and Peeta shakes his head.

"Bullshit! You told me you loved me! And I don't think you're the kind of person that would say that just to make me feel better!" Peeta's voice raises and Katniss thinks quickly.

"I told you that so I wouldn't lose my job." Katniss makes eye contact in a hope to reinforce her lie but the hurt in his eyes makes her look away again. She counts to thirteen before he walks into his office.

When Finnick phoned her and told her that Peeta was diverting all of his calls to him, Katniss opened up a new email and typed quickly.

**To: Peeta Mellark  
****From: Katniss Everdeen.  
****Subject: Bullshit.**

**I told you I loved you so I wouldn't lose you.**

Katniss sends the message before she can talk herself out of it.

**To: Katniss Everdeen  
****From: Peeta Mellark  
****Subject: Good To Know.**

**So do I get a reason as to why you can barely look at me anymore?**

**Regards,  
****Peeta S Mellark  
****OM Investments and Business Corporations.**

* * *

**To: Peeta Mellark  
****From: Katniss Everdeen  
****Subject: 'S' Mellark?**

**Amelie didn't want things to change and she comes first in my life.**

**It's me and her against the world.**

* * *

**To: Katniss Everdeen  
****From: Peeta Mellark  
****Subject: Smith. Fern.**

**Things have already changed, can't I join the fight against the world?**

**I'm pretty good with a rolling pin.**

**Regards,  
****Peeta S Mellark  
****OM Investments and Business Corporations.**

* * *

**To: Peeta Mellark  
****From: Katniss Everdeen.  
S****ubject: Nice automated Email tail.**

**She doesn't want to call you Daddy.**

* * *

**To: Katniss Everdeen  
****From: Peeta Mellark  
Subject: My bad.**

**What's wrong with Peeta?**

* * *

After a long discussion with Amelie, or rather she sat Katniss down and told her that she would like to live with Peeta, Katniss phoned Peeta and he had sent a removal van to their house within an hour.

Peeta's in the kitchen reading a newspaper and chomping on an apple when Katniss returns from dropping Amelie off at her sleep over. She tosses the car keys into the key dish by the door and strides into the kitchen.

"Hey, have you heard about the take ov-" Peeta is cut off when Katniss' lips smack against his and his eye brows shoot upwards until Katniss pulls back, her eyes roaming over his face. "Hi."

"You're eating an apple." Katniss remarks and Peeta glances at the fruit in his had and back at Katniss. "I wanted to kiss you really badly." She watches as Peeta carefully places the apple onto the counter and then steps towards her, he cups her face with his hands and kisses her so passionately that her knees go weak and he lifts her onto the counter as her legs wrap around his waist. "Peeta, wait, wait for one minute." Katniss gasps and pulls her lips from Peeta's.

"There's only so many time I can jack off thinking of you without breaking my wrist, baby." Peeta groans while leaning his shoulders back to look into her face while keeping his groin pressed between her legs.

"We can't have sex all the time, especially with Amelie around." Katniss mumbles and Peeta sees the sudden fear in her eyes and he tucks the hair behind her ears and keeps his hands there.

"Don't do that, don't start freaking out and getting all apprehensive and thinking this is a bad idea because it isn't! I get this okay? I get that it's going to change, I swear that I understand that now you two are my family we can't go around like the college kids we were." Peeta presses his forehead to Katniss'. "I meant that when we were in my office I didn't cum so, I had a hard on for fucking ages."

"Oh so you want to cum inside me and then you'll be set for a few months?" Katniss smirks as Peeta chuckles.

"A few months might be pushing it but, whatever makes you happy." Peeta kisses her nose and she fiddles with collar of his t-shirt.

"Do you want to go upstairs then?" She asks awkwardly and he nods softly. "Ok." Peeta pulls her against his body and she wraps her legs around him so that he carries her up the stairs slowly, she nuzzles her face into his warm neck until he bends and he lowers her onto the bed. He fingers tug up the hem of his top and he swiftly removes it.

She shuffles back on the bed as Peeta crawls up between his legs.

"I'm not rushing you, am I?" He sighs as he fingers linger over the buttons of her shirt. As a response she runs her hands over his shoulders and then down his chest, over his hard muscles and eventually tugging the waist band of his jeans.

Clothes were removed quickly and slowly at the same time, a mass of clothes piling up at the edge of his bed until they are laying side by side naked and Katniss presses on his shoulder so he rolls backwards and then slips over him.

"I love you." Peeta grins and Katniss nods. Peeta's hands clutch at the pillow around his head when she lowers herself around him, her nails dig into his chest as they both release a moan.

When she starts to lose her balance after her second orgasm Peeta rolls her backwards and fills her again and again with such force she is sure that she can feel him in her chest.

Eventually, neither of them can go anymore and they collapse onto the bed.

"Is it too early to go to sleep?" Katniss murmurs and Peeta pulls her against him, the sheet was laying across her chest and then over Peeta's waist.

"Not at all."

* * *

Amelie tried desperately not to panic when she realised she left her emergency phone in her locker. It was when Katniss screamed again that Amelie burst into tears, they had planned it all so carefully! Peeta would be there for the three weeks before Katniss' due date just in case but it was five weeks before!

"Amelie please!" Her mother cried out again and Amelie threw the couch cushions onto the floor and then ran back upstairs to where Katniss was sprawled on her and Peeta's bed. Amelie's stomach flipped when she saw how much more blood there was.

"I can't find a phone!" She cried and Katniss writhed in agony. "Where's your phone mom!" Amelie yelled and Katniss shook her head violently. Amelie ran down the stairs again and outside, she ran straight over the road and pounded on the door of their elderly neighbour. The old woman opened the door and Amelie rambled urgently until Mrs Davis waved her in and Amelie snatched up her phone and dialled quickly Peeta's office.

"Hello, this is Mr Odair's secretary, how ca-"

"Please I need to talk to Peeta Mellark!" Amelie cried loudly and the woman spoke loudly until Amelie heard Finnick in the background. "FINNICK!" Amelie screamed and then sobbed.

"Amelie? What the hell is happening?" He spoke quickly and Amelie repeated Peeta's name until he put her through.

"Amelie? What's wrong, sweetie?" Peeta asked and Amelie gasped in breaths.

"Daddy! Mommy's bleeding! Please! She needs you!" Amelie cries and Peeta is already out of his office chair and running for the lift, slamming the button repeatedly.

"Baby! Baby, listen, I'm coming! Alright! I'll call the ambulance! Go back to Mum and tell her I'm coming!" Peeta thumped the inside of the lift as he hung up and rang the ambulance and then Finnick. "I have to go, Katniss is bleeding! I'm sorry!"

"Daddy!" Peeta swept Amelie into his arms beside the hospital reception and held her against him tightly as she clung to him.

"I'm here! It'll be alright! It's OK!" Peeta turned to the nurse who was with Amelie and she tells him that he has to stay here.

Peeta sinks into a chair with Amelie still wrapped around him and they stay like that for three hours until a surgeon appeared in front of them and Peeta held his breath, his chest tightening. Then the surgeon smiled and nodded and Peeta sobbed into Amelie's hair.

"Mother and baby are doing wonderfully. You can see them now."

**A/N:**** It's only a one-shot but, review and let me know if you like it! It's a pretty long one-shot :)**


End file.
